Alexander Luthor (Smallville)
He also managed to recover a remarkable amount of what Tess had stolen from him, by cobbling together existing media. While not remembering his identity or his history with him, Lex came to regard Superman as a possible threat, as Superman had pushed a planet out of orbit. Showing him to possess great power, that could prove a threat to the world. Furthermore, while he could not remember why, Lex found himself overcome by hatred every time that he saw Superman's shield. Due to the event known as "Contact", Lex worked with General Sam Lane to push through the approval of the LexCorp Guardian orbital weapons platforms. However, due to an interest to keep an eye on Superman, Lex had the space shuttle for the platforms sabotaged. When Superman appeared to save the crew, he was bombarded with radiation, that Lex could track via satellite. Preventing Clark from assuming his secret identity. Eventually, Superman's body was purged of the radiation. Making it no longer possible for Lex to track him. Superman wasn't the only problem that Lex came to face. Six months after her death, Tess began to appear in front of him. Lex soon discovered that the neurotoxin that Tess had used on him, had caused the creation of a psychic link between the two siblings. Transferring her consciousness from her own body into Lex's brain. Lex had to fight Tess over control of their now shared body, but he also had to fight her, to make her reveal who Superman really is. But, before Lex could succeed, her consciousness was extracted from his body and placed in a computer. Not long after, Lex was drawn into a mystery of a spaceship, that had landed near Smallville. Learning that the ship had been taken to S.T.A.R. Labs, Lex ordered his men to attack the facility. But, the attack was foiled by Tess. However, the incident lead to Lex learning about Earth-2. Investigating things further, Lex learned about the Monitors and their quest to wipe out all realities. Lex attempted to contact his counterparts from the other universes, but his signal was met with silence. Realizing that he wouldn't be able to save the world on his own, Lex recruited several men to his private security force, whom he equipped with Yellow Power Rings, and took over the Higgs Boson supercollider facility, in Antarctica, that had been built by Michael Holt and Ted Kord. Using the facility, Lex was able to contact the Monitors and convinced them to reboot reality, rather than destroying it. However, while at the facility, his "security force" turned on him, but Lex had been prepared for that. And made all their rings self-destruct. What the Monitors hadn't realized was that Lex had secretly mapped their systems, during their encounter. Superman managed to convince him to help him and the other heroes in stopping the Monitors. During the battle in Metropolis, Lex fought alongside the heroes, but tried to stab them in the back. Seeing the Monitors attempt to reboot reality as a chance to reshape the world in his image. But, the heroes had been prepared for this and uploaded a virus into his armor, that destroyed it, foiling his plans. Despite his actual actions, during the battle, Lex came out of the battle regarded as the "people's hero". Future Little is known about the life of Lex Luthor after 2012. In 2013, Lex announced his intent to run for President of the United States and was elected in 2018.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Salvation Lex continued to be the ultimate opponent to Superman. However, in the end, the Man of Steel triumphed over him.Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Absolute Justice, Part II | Powers = * Smallville (TV Series) Episode: Extinction * | Abilities = * : Lex Luthor is a master strategist and is expertly proficient in all fields relating to business management. Lex is more than willing to result to cutthroat and even illegal means to satisfy his objectives, including bribery, blackmail and extortion. * : Lex spent a long time developing a "silver-tongue", mostly to earn the trust and respect of those around him. The Luthor name has earned an unsavory reputation in the town of Smallville and Lex has devoted a lot of energy towards reconciling relationships thrown into disarray due to the actions of his father. In later years, Lex's demeanor darkened and he spent less time trying to earn the trust of those around him. * : Lex is quite proficient in the art of fencing, though he is by no means an expert. He has trained with a professional and often sparred against his own father, who has proven himself to be more skillful with a fencing blade than his son. * * * | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = * Yellow Lantern Ring | Notes = * Lex Luthor was primarily portrayed by Michael Rosenbaum through the run of the series. Other actors also stepped into the role including: ** Matthew Munn portrayed a young Lex in the pilot episode and an episode in the second season. Some of this footage was recycled in an episode of the eighth season and the series finale. ** Wayne Dalglish portrayed a young Lex in flashbacks in the episode "Memoria". ** Lucas Grabeel portrayed a teenage Lex in the flashbacks in the episode "Reunion". ** Connor Stanhope portrayed Lex as a youth in flashbacks and delusions over four episodes during the seventh and early eighth season. **Kevin Miller portrayed the disfigured Lex in the episodes "Bride" and "Requiem". With his voice dubbed by Matt Adler in "Requiem". | Trivia = * Zachary Levi auditioned for the role of Lex Luthor.insideofyoupodcast.com - Zachary Levi | Wikipedia = Lex Luthor | Links = }} Category:2001 Character Debuts Category:Superman Supporting Cast Category:LexCorp members Category:Formerly Deceased Category:American Presidents Category:Businesspeople Category:Politicians Category:Landlords